The present invention relates to a vandal resistant sign as may be used to mark utility poles, transformer enclosures, monuments and other like public or private structures.
Utility poles placed along a public right of way are usually identified by some sort of signage, such as a tag or other marker, attached to the pole. The signage may perform any one of several important purposes including, but not limited to, uniquely identifying the pole so that maintenance personnel can determine the installation date or age of the pole, the voltage in the power lines supported by the pole or a combination of such information. For example, a code composed of a multi letter designation or multi digit number or a combination of letters and digits on a tag attached to the pole easily identifies a pole downed by storm. This speeds repair of the downed pole. A code identifying the voltage of the power lines supported by the pole to be determined clearly would be important to a repairman working on such lines.
The tag may be attached to a pole after the pole is erected. For this reason the tag is constructed so that it is versatile. In this respect a tag, bearing the appropriate code designation is assembled in the field from an inventory of parts. In a common construction, the inventory includes a first component comprising a plurality of flat, elongated plates. Each plate has its longitudinal edges folded over the obverse face of the plate thereby forming two parallel channels.
A second component in the inventory comprises a plurality of flat, generally rectangular tiles. The obverse face of each tile is provided with a single number, letter or other identifying indicia, usually by embossing. The tiles are of a size such that they can be slidably inserted into the channels on the plate with the indicia visible.
Once the pole is erected, tiles are selected and are arranged in the appropriate order to provide the coded designation. The tiles are then mounted to the plate by sliding them in the desired order into the channels on the plate. The tiles are placed with the reverse face of each tile being located against the obverse face of the plate so the code designation provided by the tile sequence is visible. The tiles in the sequence are abutted side-by-side and then the folded over edges of the plate are crimped to fix the tiles in position. The assembled tag is then attached to the utility pole by nailing or screwing.
A problem of tags constructed in this manner is that the longitudinal edge of the plate that is folded over to form the parallel channels is exposed on the obverse face of the assemble tag. The abutted side edges of the tiles also are exposed. Thus, all the channel and tile edges are exposed to the elements. These exposed edges also provide sites for vandal attack. For example a pry is easily forced under one or more of the exposed edges to effect the removal of the tiles. Removing or defacing of tiles alters the coded sequence and destroys the identification.
Another drawback of prior art tags is that the indicia are difficult to read from a distance unless the indicia are in a contrasting color to the color of the tiles. This means either painting the indicia on the tiles or coloring the embossed indicia. In either case, applying the indicia in a contrasting color adds steps to the manufacturing process and to the cost of the tiles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vandal resistant sign that may be assembled in the field.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vandal resistant sign that is assembled from an inventory comprising support panels and a plurality of indicia bearing tiles.
A further object of the invention is to provide a vandal resistant sign comprising a support panel and replaceable tiles fixed to the panel wherein no tile edge is exposed to view.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a vandal resistant sign comprising a support panel and replaceable tiles fixed to the panel including structure integral the panel for protecting all the exposed edges of the tiles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vandal resistant sign that having easily read indicia.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of assembling a vandal resistant sign composed of a panel and replaceable tiles on the panel that protects all exposed edges of the tiles on the panel.
In accordance with the present invention, a sign is provided for attachment to utility poles and the like which may be assembled in the field from an inventory of components including a support panel and a plurality of tiles fixed to or carried by the support panel. Both the panel and tiles are preferably made of an aluminum alloy, preferably a 0.025 inch thick (0.635 mm) Aluminum 3003, H-14. While aluminum is preferred, other suitable materials including other metals such as steel or a plastic material may be used.
The support panel is an elongated plate having a plurality of rectangular openings equally spaced along the plate. Top and bottom longitudinal edges of the plate are bent and folded over the reverse face of the plate. These bent edges define parallel channels for receiving the top and bottom edges of rectangular tiles that are slidably received into the channels and against the reverse face of the plate. Each tile carries an alpha-numeric character on its obverse face. The characters may be applied by any suitable means such as by painting, printing or etching. Preferably, the characters are embossed in the tiles and may be colored with contrasting colors for the characters and the background. In an alternative embodiment the characters are cut into the aluminum or plastic tiles to form a stencil so the character takes on the contrasting color of the background surface to which the sign is attached. For example, if the sign is attached to a wooden utility pole, the characters appear dark in contrast to the tile which are preferably light colored, either natural aluminum, lightly anodized, or painted a light color.
Tiles having the appropriate alpha-numeric sequence are slid into the channels and lateral side edges of adjacent tiles are butted one against another. Although the tiles are carried on the reverse face of the plate, the obverse face of each tile faces outward through one of the panel openings. The tiles oriented in this position are then fixed in place, preferably by crimping the material of the channel against the reverse face of the tile, or adjacent the outer edges of the outer-most tiles. In the assembled sign, the entire peripheral edge of each tile is concealed and protected by the material of the plate surrounding each opening.
Accordingly, the present invention may be characterized in one aspect thereof by a vandal resistant sign attachable to a utility pole or other support comprising:
a) a generally flat plate having obverse and reverse faces, the plate being adapted for attachment to a mounting surface with its reverse face against the mounting surface;
b) the plate having a plurality of regularly spaced side-by-side rectangular openings separated by transverse molding strips;
c) a plurality of interchangeable generally rectangular tiles, each tile having top and bottom edges, generally parallel lateral side edges and an obverse face including indicia representing an alpha-numeric character;
d) each of the tiles having a width as defined between the lateral side edges that
(i) is greater than the width of a plate opening and
(ii) less than or approximately equal to the total width of a plate opening together with an adjacent transverse molding strip;
e) means on the reverse face of the plate and engageable with the tile top and bottom edges for holding tiles against the reverse face of the plate, the tiles being positioned in side-by-side relationship such that the indicia on the tile obverse face shows through the openings while the top and bottom edges are concealed by the plate obverse face; and
f) the side-by-side tiles having the abutting lateral side edges of adjacent tiles concealed and protected by the transverse molding strips, whereby the concealment and protection of the edges of the tile by the plate and transverse molding strips reduces the exposure of the edges of the tiles to vandal attack.
In another aspect, the present invention may be characterized by a method of forming a vandal resistant sign comprising:
a) providing
(i) an elongated flat plate having obverse and reverse faces and a plurality of regularly spaced side-by-side generally rectangular openings wherein the spaces between the openings define transverse molding strips and the reverse face of the plate having an upper guide channel extending along the plate above the openings and a lower guide channel extending along the plate below the openings, and
(ii) a plurality of generally rectangular tiles, each tile having an alpha-numeric indicia on an obverse face, top and bottom edges and parallel lateral side edges wherein the width of each tile as defined between the side edges is greater than the width of an opening and less than or approximately equal to the combined width of an opening and an adjacent transverse molding;
b) mounting a plurality of tiles to the plate by inserting the top and bottom edge of each tile into the upper and lower guide channels respectively with the obverse face of each tile against the reverse face of the plate and sliding the tiles into the guide channels;
c) abutting the lateral side edge of one tile to the lateral side edge of an adjacent tile;
d) locating the abutting tiles relative to the openings such that the indicia on each tile is associated with and visible through one of the openings while the abutting tile edges are concealed behind the transverse molding strips;
e) fixing the tiles in position; and
f) attaching the plate to a support surface with the reverse face of the plate against the support surface, whereby the indicia is visible through the opening whereas the edges of the tiles are concealed and protected by both the transverse molding strips and the portion of the plate obverse face adjacent the openings, such concealment and protection inhibiting exposure of the tile edges to vandal attack.